The Cosmic Fish
'Summary' The Cosmic Fish is one of the Cosmic Animals, a group of joke characters in the Mobius-6613 series that resemble non-antropomorphic animals from real life. Along with The Cosmic Bovids, The Cosmic Birds, The Cosmic Reptiles and The Cosmic Felines, it is one of the caretakers of the Sonic superverse, assigned to supervise the universe Sonic and friends live in. Despite the nature of the character, who was merely created for laughs and therefore highly underestimated, its power is far above that of most mortals, and if it wanted to, it could completely warp, edit and adjust the universe, distort and corrupt its fabric and spacetime or even completely recreate it. When the Cosmic Animals fuse into The Unification, their power becomes multiplied by an infinite amount, after which they transcend all limitations, dimensionalities and universal laws and rules. Just as all the other Cosmic Animals, the Cosmic Fish resides in a pocket reality contained within the observable universe that can only be accessed if allowed by the Cosmic Animal that resides there. All of those pocket realities have a different background colour; in the case of the Cosmic Fish, it resides in the Crimson Realm. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 3-A to Low 2-C '''| '''2-C Name: 'The Cosmic Fish '''Origin: '''Mobius-6613 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Born 595 octillion years before creation '''Classification: '''Cosmic Caretaker '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9, 10, 12 and 14; can only be killed by The Three), Regeneration (High; comes back even if you completely erase him from existence), Omni-Element Manipulation, Omni-Magic, Reality Warping, Creation, Destruction, Universal Manipulation, Physical Godhood, Space-Time Manipulation, Omni-Removal, Resurrection Manipulation, Teleportation Manipulation, Meta Power Manipulation, Omni-Physics Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Metapotence '''Attack Potency: Universe level '''to '''Universe level+ (figuratively, the universe is his playground and sandbox. He can edit, warp, adjust and even recreate it and distort its fabric and 4D spacetime continuum) | Multi-Universe level '(has complete control over both the universe and the Crimson Realm, the latter of which contains 117 pocket universes, dimensions, timelines, realms, realities and other verses, giving him total mastery over 119 worlds total) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(travels from one side of the universe to the other in 11 seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic '(capable of lifting and tossing multiple galaxies at the same time, with apparently no effort) 'Striking Strength: Universal '''to '''Universal+ '(he can destroy the universe simply by thinking about it) | '''Multi-Universal Durability: Universal+ '(effortlessly survives the explosion of the entire universe in his face at point blank range) | '''Multi-Universal '(his durability from previous continues to apply) 'Stamina: Inexhaustible '| '''Inexhaustible Range: Universal+ | Multi-Universal ' '''Standard Equipment: '''N/A '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(knows everything and all events in, inside or related to the universe) '''Weaknesses: '''None. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ergopotention: '''The Cosmic Fish fires off energy or magic in various shapes. Can also expel various types of beams. *'Reality Alteration: 'The Cosmic Fish utilizes Reality Warping for various uses. *'Materiokinesis: '''The Cosmic Fish alters and reshapes matter to create, destroy or change anything it wants. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Joke Profiles